just the way you are
by StrugBlack
Summary: Kyouka likes the beach. She just doesn't like swimming in it with other people.


Kyouka doesn't know whose idea it is that the whole class go to the beach right after the summer training camp, basically extending the camp for a whole two days only in another location, but Kyouka would like to kindly tell them to shove their uncalled for plans up their presumptuous assholes and bury them in the sand while she's at it. She hopes it's Mineta and not Iida or Yaoyorozu so she can actually follow up on her plans instead of feeling guilty because she's the only one that doesn't seem to want to be in this outing—except for Bakugou, but he doesn't really count since he seems to have some sort of phobia on things that involve friendship or bonding.

"Hey man, are you too chicken to join us?" taunts Kirishima as he passes by, and Kyouka can do nothing but watch as Bakugou promptly abandons his spot next to her and chases Kirishima with an unnecessary amount of cursing.

Kyouka sighs as she glances at the noisy spectacle Class 1-A is making. They're starting a cavalry game, from what she heard. Tsuyu and Uraraka have formed a team, Hagakure seems to have manhandled Ojiro to carrying her, and Ashido is carrying Sero on her shoulders with ease. Yaoyorozu had asked her to be her partner but Kyouka had refused and Yaoyorozu has paired up with Iida instead, looking amused as he goes on his usual long-winded speeches.

Kyouka wants to join them but…

She sighs and huddles into her jacket.

There's a song she's been obsessed with lately, though she won't actually admit it since it was her father that had recommended it to her. She figures she can start learning the chords for it while she had nothing to do.

Kyouka's on her fifth replay when the sound of the ocean suddenly replaces Brian the Sun's voice in her right ear.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Kyouka looks up at Kaminari whose hair still looks as spiky as ever despite getting wet and is dripping on the towel beside her.

"That's Bakugou's, you know."

Kaminari immediately moves to her other side and continues, like he hadn't just yelped and scrambled to move away from a towel, "What's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" He's wearing the flirtatious smile he sometimes gives her.

Kyouka jabs his ribs with her ear jacks.

Kaminari falls immediately, overdramatizing his flailing and Kyouka finds herself smiling.

"No, but seriously," Kaminari coughs out as he shakes off the sand that stuck to him, "Why aren't you with them?" He tips his head towards their classmates whose cavalry game seems to have devolved into a flat out quirk brawl.

It looks fun.

"Why aren't _you_ with them?" she asks instead.

Kaminari looks at her pointedly, "Odd one out."

Kyouka fidgets and hopes her guilt isn't too apparent on her face.

"Are you, like, scared of water or something?" He's looking at Kyouka so intensely that it's starting to make her uncomfortable.

"No…" she trails off and looks at Momo on top of Todoroki's shoulders, wearing her white bikini, Ashido sneaking up behind her with Sero on top of her shoulders and remembers her leopard-printed bikini, Uraraka with her plain one on top of Tsuyu's shoulders who was wearing a form-fitting swimsuit and still looking their adorable selves even as they fight with Bakugou and Kirishima, and Hagakure with her bikini that shows that she's an actual girl with more than average girl bits despite being invisible.

Kyouka quickly looks back to her phone and shrugs.

It's silent for a few seconds and Kyouka can feel the hairs on her left side where Kaminari is slightly raising as he unconsciously lets out some static as per indication when he's thinking too deeply.

She rubs her arm and fidgets.

"I like you."

Kyouka jabs him with her jacks again and she watches as Kaminari hunches over. _He deserves it_ , she thinks, _saying that out of the blue_ , even as she feels her face warming because he sounded completely serious when he said it. _But_ , she says to herself, _he always looks serious when he's teasing her. No big deal._

"No, I'm serious right now," he says, his words contrasting with the laugh he lets out. "You look adorable."

Kyouka looks at him incredulously, her face getting hotter.

"You know," he sits up, looking relaxed and the only indication that he's affected by what he's saying a faint blush on his cheeks and the static that's still raising Kyouka's hairs, "sometimes, me and Mineta talk about girls and stuff and then, sometimes we talk about who's the best out of all of them." Kaminari turns to smile at her. "Mineta, pervert that he is, almost always says it's Yaoyorozu. Me, I always say it's you."

There's a pause as Kyouka gapes at Kaminari and Kaminari's smile gradually turns into a grimace as his face turns red and starts fidgeting.

"I—um, so, uh, you don't have to compare yourself to them, you know." Kaminari is now looking at anywhere but Kyouka. "Since you're like—what was it—you're perfect the way you are and, uh, stuff. I'm just gonna go now!"

Kyouka yanks him back before he can run off.

"Wha—are you _serious_? Is this, like, a confession or something?" she hisses. "Did you even plan this?"

"I'm serious! I'm a gentleman, you know!" Kyouka makes a disbelieving sound. "I am! And no, I didn't plan this, but, you, like, looked really sad. I was getting depressed just looking at you."

"So, you're just pitying me."

"No! I seriously really, _really_ like you, Jirou." Kaminari sighs. "But, like, I saw you and thought you looked really insecure and stuff so hey, I should comfort you and stuff and then—uh…tell you you don't have to be. Insecure."

Kyouka stares at him.

"It was supposed to be smooth, like, 'hey, Jirou. You don't have to compare yourself to other girls 'cause you're already perfect for me' or something. But you keep stabbing me with your jacks and I lost my train of thought—"

Kyouka snorts. And laughs so hard that she sees the others glance at their direction from her peripheral.

"That—" she gasps out, trying to contain her mirth. "That was so lame. What the hell kind of confession was that."

Kaminari smirks at her, back to pretending that he's smooth and Kyouka doesn't know how much of a dork he is. "My confession to you. Do you accept?"

Kyouka raises an eyebrow at him, meets his fond amused gaze, and shrugs.

Kaminari laughs and moves around her to pluck her phone and earphones from her hands. She only has a moment to look at him curiously before she's yelping and clutching his shoulders as he carries her bridal style.

"Kaminari, what the hell!"

Kyouka's only response is another laugh before he's running towards their classmates and yelling, "She said yes!"

"You go, bro!" Ashido and Sero yells before going under as Shouji and Mineta drag them down.

"Concentrate, you fuck!" Bakugou yells as Kirishima tries to turn towards them.

"Up my shoulder you go, girlfriend," Kaminari says, a cheeky grin on his face as he finally puts her down, the water reaching her midriff.

Kyouka takes a moment to look at him, then Ashido and Sero who are debating who's going to be the horse now. Hagakure's bra seems to have fallen off as she's casually just tying it around again, undeterred by Ojiro's flustered scoldings. Uraraka and Tsuyu are now in a four-way battle with Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, Bakugou, and Kirishima. She looks back at Kaminari and gives out a resigned sigh.

"Whatever you say, boyfriend."

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know. I saw the bikini photo shoot (of sorts) of the girls and I just wanted to comfort my insecure, music-loving, jack girl. And I needed KamiJirou feels.

If there are any errors in grammar or whatever, let me know~!


End file.
